The Final Visit
by 36sakuya76
Summary: This takes place after Yuko dies and before C.C. encounters Lelouch. After C.C. is captured by Clovis, she enters into Yuko's shop and they chat and have tea. During the conversation Yuko gives C.C. little clues on what's coming her way.


The Final Visit

The Dimensional Witch sat on her porch and smoked her pipe while she sipped her sake. She smiled as she gazed at the stars that were shining very brightly in the night sky. The evening was quiet and peaceful until she sensed someone entering her shop. The presence that appeared in front of her was a girl with flowing green hair and golden eyes.

Yuko stood up and placed her pipe on a table. "Well, it's been a long time hasn't it C.C.?"

C.C. created a small smile on her emotionless face, "I guess it has been a long time. Only if you truly lived for a long time."

Yuko motioned C.C. to sit down. On the table was a teapot and two full cups of tea waiting to be used. C.C. glanced at the cups and smirked to herself as she sat down.

"I see you haven't changed, even after _that_ time."

"It is only inevitable that the two of us should meet at this time . . . and at _this_ place."

C.C. sipped her tea and looked up. "You mean in dreams."

Yuko placed the pipe in her mouth. "Yes, in dreams." She took the pipe out of her mouth and gently blew out smoke. "I'm guessing you came here by going through the world of C."

C.C. looked at Yuko sourly "The only reason I was able to enter dreams is because of my imprisonment of Clovis."

"Even so, you still have a wish."

"Hmm?"

"You came to me because you still have a wish; however your price hasn't been fully paid yet."

"How long will it be until it is fulfilled?"

Yuko took another puff out of her pipe. "That is up to the two of you to decide."

C.C. looked at Yuko curiously "The two of us?"

Yuko smiled as she placed her pipe on the table and gripped her cup. "Yes, your fate will cross another's and the two of you will be of great importance in your world. For your wish to be fulfilled that person cannot die . . . no matter what."

C.C. stood up and straightened her clothes "So he's that important eh? So what is the price? I doubt you will give me this information for free."

Yuko sipped her tea "Consider this a gift. After all you did relieve me of an object of mine in the shop."

"Oh that old thing? I haven't even used it yet."

"You won't need to, at least not til later. I suggest you hold on to it."

C.C. was about to walk out until Yuko called out to her.

"Hold on one moment, I have something for you to try."

Yuko stood up and walked inside the shop. After a minute she came out with a thin, square box. Yuko placed the box on the table and opened it. Inside the box was a circular food that had toppings all over it. Yuko pulled a piece of it out and place the tip inside her mouth. The piece was shaped triangular and very greasy. It also seemed to be quite delicious that C.C. was curious enough to try it. C.C. took a piece of the sloppy food and took a bite out of it. C.C.'s eyes widened as she joyfully ate the rest of her piece.

"This is delicious! This is the most fascinating foods I've ever tasted! What is it called?"

Yuko smiled as she ate another piece of the food. "It is called pizza. A bread-based food covered with cheese and other toppings you desire. It will come across you in the future."

C.C. ate the rest of the pizza with pleasure. She smiled at Yuko as she licked the greasy cheese off her fingers. "I thank you for the delicious food, however it seems that I must be going." She walked out of the porch and into the backyard, before she disappeared she turned around and said, "Farewell Yuko, I do hope to chat with you longer next time." With that said she left and disappeared.

Yuko sadly smiled and sat back down. "I hope for that as well; however, I fear that this will be our last visit."

* * *

Years Later . . .

C.C. was lying on top of a pile of hay that was placed on a cart. _**'It's been a while since we've had tea together and right after I left I sensed your presence disappear. Even gone you're still there right? Somewhere you're watching right? Hmph, I thank you for the pizza, it was a wonderful treat for the visit.'**_

As the cart moved slowly along the road C.C. glanced up at the sky and grinned to herself. "You were right Yuko, my price hasn't' been fully paid yet. It is up to us to determine what to do with our geass and our fate. Right . . . Lelouch?"

When the cart continued to move a black butterfly fluttered towards C.C. and landed gently on top of the pink paper crane that rested above C.C.'s head.

* * *

Author's note: I hope that was good. C.C. kinda reminded of me of Yuko so I decided to write a story of both of them. If you have any questions please ask away! :D


End file.
